The Past of Remus Lupin
by Lucy-Clay
Summary: When new werewolf laws are put into action, Lupin is put before the Minister in a court trial that could change his whole life...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart from the unnamed ones, or the scenes or anything. **

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit boring, the story gets better in the second one. Please read and review, it means a lot to me. Thanks :)**

Lupin wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley, feeling somewhat out of place amongst the crowds of wizards and witches. He was wearing his only set of robes that were worm out and almost in tatters. As the people passed him, some sneered whereas others just turned their heads away in disgust, finding it below themselves to even look upon the "filthy werewolf" that had the nerve to walk in their midst. As he ambled up the street he kept his head down, eyes trained on the floor, ashamed to have to meet the accusing eyes that stared at him relentlessly as he passed.

He was in fact, so intent upon blocking out the world around him who seemed too pleased to do the same for him that he didn't notice the young wizard's foot that had been purposefully shoved into his path before it was too late and he had fallen onto the floor. The young boy laughed and even his parents smirked at each other, not bothering to tell their child off or help the poor man struggle onto his feet.

Lupin wiped his grazed hands on the front of his robes and sighed a sigh of the deepest sorrow. Maybe he should give up for today. After all, nobody wanted to employ a werewolf to work for them. The people were right, the whispers that avidly followed him true; he was an outcast, a friendless loner who was shunned by society. In desperation, he knocked on one final door but found the bald, middle aged shop owner to be leering down upon him with a menacing grin. When the man recognised him he bared his yellow teeth at Lupin and proceed to spit a lump of frothy white spittle into his face before slamming the door and leaving Lupin left in the street, alone and unemployed.

He trudged back through the streets, fighting back tears. He knew that he shouldn't react like this but sometimes he couldn't help it. At the moment, the only thing that he wanted was a friend but even those had deserted him. James was dead, had been brutally murdered by Voldemort because Sirius had betrayed him and then Sirius had proceeded to kill Peter as well. Lupin supposed that he would have shared their fate but the ministry had locked Sirius in Azkaban before he had received the chance to kill Lupin. It should have been me, he thought. James had a wife and son and at least Peter wasn't an outcast. He, Lupin should have died, not his good, honest friends.

He thought of his empty account in Gringotts and sighed. He hadn't been able to make any money today and so he would have to make do with savaging for bits again. The bin outside of one of the restaurants looked particularly full and so Lupin staggered towards it, thankful that he would at least have something to eat tonight. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bin. "Accio food," he whispered whilst attempting to hide what he was doing from the passers by. To his amazement a full burger flew out to meet him and he held it up to his nose, simply smelling the warm aroma that it gave off. He knew full well that he was capable of stealing something from a Muggle shop, but that was taking advantage and Lupin would much rather go hungry than become a thief. This way, at least he was only taking what people didn't want.

"Oi, what you doin'?" a rough voice yelled, causing him to jump about a foot in the air. Lupin looked around in order to see the owner of the restaurant standing in the doorway, glaring down upon him.

"Sorry, I was just-" Lupin began but never got to finish his sentence because the owner drew out his wand.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH!" he yelled, causing all of the passers by to stop and stare. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BINS YOU FILTHY WEREWOLF!" Lupin could feel his face turning red as he mumbled an apology, dropped the burger back into the bin and turned around only to find a ministry official facing him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," the ministry worker tutted. "A stealing thief who also happens to be a werewolf. I suppose you read this morning's Prophet?" Lupin shook his head which caused the ministry worker to pull the paper out of his robes. He glanced down upon the headline which read. NEW WEREWOLF LAWS PUT INTO ACTION and sighed. He was in deep shit now. The ministry worker grinned nastily at Lupin's expression. "That's right sonny, you're breaking the law," and before Lupin had the chance to disapparate, he felt himself fall backwards with the realisation that he had been stunned before his vision clouded over and everything went back.


End file.
